


Light's Call

by katriona_subasa



Series: Warrior of Twilight [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ARR, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Gen, Novelization, a realm reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: Five years after the Calamity, the realm of Eorzea still nurses its wounds and tends to its scars, still lingers on the cusp of healing and death, still teeters on the edge of destruction. Primals, civil wars, and the looming shadow of the Empire... all of which threaten to plunge the realm into the chaos of bloodshed once more. Yet even the darkest nights must end, and sometimes, it is a single person who can change the fate of a realm, forever.[ARR Novelization]
Series: Warrior of Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178363
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Light's Call

Chapter 1) Oasis

* * *

_I was always taught the world was born from conflict. That once light and darkness clashed constantly again and again for dominance, only to destroy that which they wished to rule. Shadows swallowed all into a myriad of chaos; light seared all into empty oblivion. Still, the gods fought and created soldiers to serve as their proxies when they themselves became too injured to battle. Soldiers who killed and killed and died and died. Again and again and again. Until the soldiers on both sides screamed 'no more!' and chose instead to eke out a life, together, on the boundary where light and dark met. Where light burned away the shadow's excesses and the shadows birthed life into the light's void. Shamed by their soldiers, the gods ceased their warring and relinquished their claim to the world before withdrawing to the realm of the divine, allowing light and darkness live in balance and entrusting the future to their soldiers, their children. Though, like worried parents, they linger near, ready to give guidance when sought._

_My ho… where I was born, there are a triad of priests who 'read' the threads of fate and existence to seek out gods' guidance. As part of this tradition, children have a personal 'reading' when they turn six months old, a guide to their fate and future. I was no different, save for what was read. 'Child of Misfortune', the priestess had screamed that day. 'Harbinger of catastrophe'. 'herald of destruction', 'a blight upon the world'... if not for the eldest of the Triad, I have no doubts I would've died that day. But though the other two insisted I be put to death immediately, he beseeched gods' wisdom and, supposedly, they willed I would not die. So, instead, I was ripped from my mother's arms and locked away in a room bound with wards so that I could not leave. When I came 'of age', whenever that was, another reading was done with the same question as before: 'should we kill her?' Again, the answer was, apparently, 'no'. I remained caged, my only 'connections' to the outside world being books, the weak sunlight and faint breeze from the holes that served as windows high above my head, and my teachers who never looked at me._

_That is, until something happened. I know not what. But it weakened the wards and allowed Xanthos to break the door down and help me escape. And… and escape I did, running as fast as I could in the dark of night, while shooting stars streaked across the sky… it's exhilarating and terrifying. Wondrous and horrifying. I know so little about the world, after all. Only what I was taught and what I read. Yet it is all I have, and I… I will not return. No, I will not. Not even the strange dreams, where I drift through a sea of stars and a voice calls out from everywhere and nowhere, will stop me._

_I do wonder who speaks, and why. There are no answers, simply the words… 'Hear. Feel. Think.' They echo on and on, perhaps a god trying to stop me. Urging me to return to the cage for the good of the world. Yet my brother's last words to me ring louder in my heart: 'Run and don't look back. Fly free.' So, I run. I run and run and run…_

_Dawnfather, please forgive my selfishness..._

* * *

"...Hey. Hey, you!" A gruff voice, paired with a gentle touch on my arm. That was what stirred me from my sleep and led me to groan and blink blearily at the person who woke me. A man with darker skin, and tired-worn lines on his face. "Y'all right, lass?" the grizzled man asked, peering at me from his seat across the carriage. Cart. Right, the cart. I was on a cart to… somewhere. I didn't know. I'd hitched a ride on so many, eager to confuse anyone who might pursue me, and I didn't care where I ended up. So long as I was away from the village, I was fine. "You were moaning something fierce, there."

"Just a nightmare, I think," I murmured, slowly piecing together everything despite the remnants of sleep clawing at me. Yes, I'd fallen asleep, and then had yet another strange dream. They'd been more frequent ever since I left, but this one was even stranger than the ones before. Not simply the voice calling, but shadowy tendrils reaching out for something. Someone attacking me, wearing black robes and a red mask. Someone so different and yet so familiar… "I'm sorry."

"Nah, lass, you shouldn't apologize for dreams." He smiled kindly, and nodded to the other two passengers, a pair of elezen children with the same white hair and similar clothing. Their facial features were near identical, so I guessed they were siblings. Siblings who were fast asleep and turned away from each other. "Those two seem pretty lost in theirs."

"I suppose so." I watched the two a moment longer, confused by their apparent distance, before shrugging and turning to watch the landscape pass us by.

Most might call it 'desolate'. White and yellow sand stretched out in all directions, dotted with orange and brown rocks and cliffs. Patches of grass that were whisper thin and more gray than green. Yet, as we traveled, I could see the sparks of life sparkling within. A large turtle lumbering in the shadows of a cliff. Canines darting from rock to rock in pursuit of prey. Stunted trees of gray-brown bark with dark green leaves reaching for the skies…

"We're getting close to the rivers," the grizzled man commented. I glanced over to see him also watching the land. "You can tell because there's more color in the plants. People think Thanalan's nothing but sand and rock, but only the south can be called 'barren'."

"Oh?" I replied, since I didn't know what else to say. But I did pay more attention, and slowly saw what he meant. It was hard to tell in the glaring light, but I could just make out flowers of all colors swaying to and fro in the breeze. The smell of the air changed, from dry and dusty to something more crisp.

"Aye, see people soon, before long." He didn't sound much enthused by the prospect. "Meaning now's about the time when…"

Shouting cut him off. Shouts, and the approach of two people riding… chocobos, they were called. I think. They matched the pictures in the books, at least, and I knew chocobos were frequently used as mounts. Two more were drawing the cart, in fact. They were more lovely and elegant than the books said, and certainly much fluffier with their feathers. The smell took some getting used to, of course. But, then again, there were a lot of smells I had to 'get used' to.

"You there, halt!" Oh. Right. There were people, and there was a third one up ahead. All three rode chocobos and all three wore armor that shone like copper and brass. And one brandished their sword right at our poor driver. Without thinking about it, I made to stand, but the grizzled passenger raised a hand to stop me. "Inspection!" the one who had been waiting shouted. Perhaps he led the group? His armor did look different, barely. "Men, search the carriage!"

"Right on cue," the grizzled man muttered, with a resigned, wry smile. I tilted my head, confused, but they waved the unspoken question away. "Well, you're more than welcome to it." He watched as one of the other two rode to the back, where they could see the items stuffed under the cart. "I'm just an honest peddler, so don't be surprised if you don't find nothin', eh?"

"Watch your tongue, old man, lest I cut it out!" the second one snapped. I had to stare, not quite able to believe I truly heard the words, though the grizzled man did not react at all. Was such talk _normal_ for people? In my books, such phrases were reserved mostly for villains. They certainly acted like it as well, given that they pulled a small bag from their belt and pretended to pull it from the wares. "Sir, look! Somnus!"

"Oh?" the first one asked, riding around to join us. I looked at the siblings, worried, but both continued to sleep. "Honest peddler, was it?" The first one sneered, visible even through the eye-covering mask they wore. "Since when do honest peddlers deal with prohibited herbs?"

"Since when does someone identify a bag's contents without first opening the bag?" I 'asked' in return, frowning. The grizzled passenger tried to quiet me, but I ignored him. "He also took that bag from his own belt."

"Are you accusing my men of lying?" The person (leader, I suppose) scoffed before smirking. It was definitely creepy. "That's a costly error. You can rot in the dungeons with the old man here, unless you can pay the fine."

"Are you reading from a script?" I tilted my head curiously. The grizzled passenger rubbed his forehead like it hurt. "You sound exactly like the villain in a storybook." In fact, I thought I could name a title or two with that exact line. But I didn't get a chance. I caught movement from the corner of my eye, and I quickly pushed the grizzled man to the side just in time to avoid an arrow. It would've hit him in the shoulder, but instead, it thudded into the wooden floorboards between us. "That's rather rude." Was this the 'fine' mentioned?

Evidently, no. Another of the brass-armored men came running up, screaming about 'Amalj'aa' and 'to arms'. Then we were off, the cart rattling from the speed as the chocobos bolted. The sounds of battle and screams lingered behind, fading into the distance. It all happened so quickly that I barely had time to see our attackers, and even then, only saw they were large, broad, and distinctly top-heavy. Dark as well, but that could've been the shadows and haze blurring their figures. We were traveling _very_ fast, after all.

Eventually, though, the chocobos slowed to a more reasonable pace and, with a brief break at the river to let the chocobos drink their fill, we were back on the road as if nothing happened. To the siblings, it might as well had been nothing. Despite it all, the two remained fast asleep, though the one with a blue tie in their hair ended up sprawled on the bench from the mad dash, while their sibling had slid into the corner.

"Whew… that sort of excitement isn't good for the heart," the grizzled man breathed, laughing under his breath. I nodded and carefully headed over to the siblings to a) check that they were alive and b) get them seated again as they had been. "Course, seems like those two decided it wasn't worth wakin' up for. Must be bloody tired." I had to agree with that. Neither stirred at all while I lifted and moved them. Not even a delayed reaction or sleepy protest after I returned to my own seat in front of the grizzled man. "Now, lass." His smile faded, and when I'd settled into my seat, he wagged a finger in my face. "Don't sass the Brass Blades like that."

"But they were…!" I tried to protest. But he shook his head and I deflated instantly. "It was…"

"Business as usual. They're always looking for more coin, and any merchant who travels these roads knows it. Keep extra on hand for it."

"...I'm sorry…" I could only look down, not sure what else to do. It had been wrong. What they had done was wrong. Even I knew that. Had it been even more wrong to not turn a blind eye? That just made no sense to me.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Scolding done, he smiled again. I could see it when I glanced up. "Just be careful next time. Those Brass Blades will have the shirt off your back if they fancy it. They're like bandits, only less honest."

"Okay." Brass Blades… avoid like they were infested with plague. Got it. "I suppose the Amalj'aa held their attention more?"

"Strange for the gods to send some beastmen to the rescue, huh?" He laughed warmly, and I tilted my head curiously. Beastmen… sounded like a strange thing to call someone. But I was aware I knew very little of the world. Best to just listen and adapt. "Ah, no matter. Given all that, suppose we should be polite. Brendt's the name, and peddlin's me trade. What's yours, lass?"

"Ah, Syna." I bowed my head once to him, mostly to hide how… giddy I felt. This… this was the first time someone asked for my name. My first time introducing myself. "Syna Belkaia."

"And judging on your unusual garments, I'd wager a guess that you're an adventurer." ...What was that? "Can't think of any other reason why an Au Ra would be out and about in Eorzea. Frankly, I don't think I've seen one of you folk anywhere save the ports." Was that so? Oh dear… it would definitely be in my best interest to let people think I'm… whatever he called it. 'Adventurer'. "That's certainly the life, isn't it? Going wherever the wind blows, seeking fortune and glory… so long as you can keep from dying, that is." He leaned forward, still smiling kindly. "What drove you to such a life? The glory or the fortune?"

"...I want to see the world." It was a safe answer and completely true. I… I wanted to see the world. See people. See _life_. Not just read about it in a cage. It was selfish, of course, yet…

"As good of a reason as any." He nodded a couple of times, no judgement in his expression or demeanor. "Just keep in mind that you can't travel if you're not breathin'. Keep your wits, and err on the side of caution." Since that seemed like sound advice, I nodded once more. "Good, good. Now, based on how you treated the Brass Blades, I'm assuming you've never been to Ul'dah before."

"No, I haven't." Ul'dah… so, that was where this cart was heading. "Is that strange?"

"Not at all." He smiled again and suddenly reached into his pocket to pull out what looked to be some sort of fruit. "Here." He cracked it open with ease and handed me half. I hesitated before biting into it, and was glad I did. It had a mild, yet sweet taste to it, and was crisp like an apple. "Let me give you a quick summary. We've still got a ways to go, and our two companions here don't seem eager to join the conversation. Or move." He glanced at them. "They are breathin', right?" I nodded, more focused on the fruit. It was good! "Right then."

That was how I spent the rest of the trip: eating, listening to Brendt, and making mental notes of what he said. Ul'dah, ruled by a sultana in word, but the Syndicate in reality. Or, rather, money ruled and the folk on the Syndicate were the richest. To the point that their faction was actually called to 'Monetarists'. Supposedly, the only reason the sultana had any sort of power at all was thanks to the loyalty of the 'Royalists'. So, the city was in the midst of an unofficial civil war, throwing weight and wealth around to secure power and influence. I doubted I'd ever need to know more than that, since the chances of me meeting any of these people were infinitesimally small. Still, it was good for knowing the general air of the city, especially a city that had a second unofficial war, with the Amalj'aa. For… some reason. Brendt didn't explain and I didn't remember anything in my lessons about it. Then again, my lessons had always been under the assumption that I would live and die within the walls of the room...

"Ah, and there it is…" Brendt declared in the middle of his explanation. He pointed behind him,

to the gold-white walls that practically sparkled in the sunlight. "Ul'dah, the jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold." He smiled as the sight of the city slowly rose from amidst the sunbaked sands, like a solitary rose blooming proudly amidst dust and rock. Even from here, I could see the bustling populace dashing about, their colorful clothes defiantly shining amidst the white sands. "Not even the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era has dampened the hopeful here. Of course, war is good for profits, as any monger and merchant knows."

"I can imagine," I murmured, since that seemed to be the polite sort of answer. The cart began to slow, signalling the end of the journey, and I focused my attention more to the ground and road. That was when I saw the cluster of barely mended tents at the base of the walls. Why were they were? Did they live outside the walls, for whatever reason? That seemed strange to me, especially since so many looked wan and thin, wearing tattered clothing. Some didn't even have shoes. I wanted to ask, but Brendt seemed to pay them no mind. So, instead, I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to the siblings. "Hey, wake up?" I shook the one with a red tie in their hair, and finally, they stirred. Mumbled and groaned, before blinking up at me. "Sorry, but we're here. Even if you don't plan to stay, you should walk around."

"No, no, Ul'dah was the first stop…" they mumbled, leaning forward to rub their eyes. Then they lightly kicked their still-sleeping sibling. "Alphinaud, wake up. We're here, and I want to find Thancred as soon as possible." Ah, they must be meeting family here, then.

"Are we here already?" the other yawned, slowly returning to the land of the waking. As they did, the cart finally stopped. "'Twill be nice to see him again. Even if I wonder why we meet here."

"Who knows? Even if we ask, we'll just get an answer that's barely true at best." The first one stretched and hopped to their feet. "Maybe we'll get more sleep on the next leg of the trip? We'll need it; Urianger is going to fuss when we get there."

"Doesn't he always, Alisae?" The second one got to their feet more leisurely, and he regarded me with the same sort of fascination one might give a bug. "Thank you for waking us, miss."

The two jumped off the cart without another word, quietly talking of something or other. I lingered back, not sure if I should do the same or not. When Brendt swung up over the side and onto the ground, I flushed, certain that I'd made some sort of mistake. However…

"Here, Syna," Brendt called, offering me his hand. Hesitantly, I accepted it and was startled by how warm he was. I never knew people were so _warm_ … "And down we go." He helped me off and then grabbed my pack amidst the other items on the cart. "There we are." Once I'd taken my pack, he pointed to the large gates right at the end of the road. "This is where we part ways, as I'm to the market to drop off my wares before heading out again. Thanks for the conversation, lass."

"Thank you for taking the time to explain things to me," I replied. I then tried to curtsey to him as best as I could, given that I… well, I'd only read about it. I guessed it was adequate enough, since Brendt didn't act like there was something amiss about it. "May the Dawnfather light your path."

"Dawnfather, huh?" Er… was that not…? "Well, may the Traders nurture your fortune as they kindle the flame that burns within, lass." He patted me on the head and, to my surprise, gave me a small bag that clinked with metal. Coin, I discovered when I opened it. "For putting up with my prattle, and in the investment that you'll make enough of a name for yourself that I get to brag about meeting you." He winked and a laugh bubbled out of me. "See you around."

He left to talk to the driver, and some helpful folk who walked up. Taking a deep breath to ease my suddenly jittery nerves, I walked up the path through the large gates that led inside the city itself. And promptly stopped as soon as I did because there was just _so much_! So much color, so much noise, so much movement…! It was as overwhelming as it was amazing and it was impossible to keep my eyes on one thing for long. It felt like every blink a new thing just appeared out of existence, a new sound to join the cacophonous chorus.

"Oi, 'venturer! Over here!" A particularly loud voice suddenly crested over the noise and I looked around curiously for the source. "Aye, I meant you!" Turning, I saw a hyur leaning against some sort of post off to the side. Despite the dark spectacles, I had a feeling he was looking right at me. Though, honestly, I was soon distracted by how they had a yellow glow around them. "Over here," the person repeated, beckoning towards me. Curious, both by the glow and why they were calling at me, I did join him by the post. "Fresh off the carriage, huh?"

"I suppose me gawking at everything made that obvious," I answered, tilting my head. The glow faded before my eyes, and I half wondered if I'd imagined it in the first place.

"Yeah, it's plain to anyone with eyes you don't know your way around." He grinned and lowered his spectacles down to peer at me. "Name's Wymond. My business is knowing every bugger else's!" So like the information mongers in my stories? "Which normally costs something, but if I let a newbie like you just wander, you'll end up stabbed and worse in an alley, likely. Since I don't want that on my conscience, a bit of advice, free of charge!" He pushed his spectacles back up his nose and rocked back on his heels. "See this giant building here?" He pointed to the one right in front of us, where stone steps led to a decorated door framed by banners. "This is the Quicksand, the tavern that serves as the main headquarters for the Adventurer's Guild here in Ul'dah."

"Is that so?" A tavern, huh? It was like the adventure stories! "Why name it for quicksand, though?"

"Because the drink and grub are so good, they suck you right in like one. At least, that's the joke amongst the patrons." He laughed, but I simply tilted my head to the side since… well, I'd read quicksand wasn't necessarily dangerous on their own? Maybe that book was outdated; it truly would not surprise me. "Anyway, in there, you'll want to chat with Momodi, the master of the place. It's her job to set newbies on the right path."

"I see." That seemed too easy. "So, I just walk in and find her?"

"Yep, right up the stairs and through the double-doors."

"Thank you."

Had to admit to being the tiniest bit suspicious. It really did seem too easy. But it wasn't as if I knew where to go, and it did give me something to do instead of standing around awkwardly. So, I figured I'd go ahead with it, especially when I saw others leaving and entering the building. And I had to say the inside was much cleaner and livelier than the taverns in my stories would've led me to expect. Well, lively in a 'good' way, with many people at the tables or talking along the walls. Not too many drunks stumbling about (yet) and the place smelled more of sugar and spices than stale ale. Of course, the mass of people made me hesitate, my breath catching in my throat. Never had I been around so many people. How was I supposed to find a single person among them?

Biting my lip, I kept to the edges of the room, hoping there might be a giant sign that said 'here, weird newcomer, talk to me!'. Or, baring that, someone actually saying the name of the person I was supposed to talk to. No such luck, at first. Not until I was at the very back, where I could see a large counter in front a shelf with what looked to be enough alcohol to kill an army. Standing in the middle of the counter, surveying the room, was a very pretty lalafell with red hair tied up in twin buns, and one of the buns adorned with a gorgeous hair decoration. But that didn't hold my attention for long. Like Wymond before, there was a golden glow about her. Like, a beacon. A beacon in the mess, and since I didn't have any other ideas, I decided to just… approach her. Maybe she could help?

As I neared the counter, her gaze fell on me. And almost immediately, she smiled warmly. "Why, hello!" she greeted, gesturing grandly. It surprised me a little, since… well, she was certainly more chipper than the lalafells I saw back ho… back where I lived. Then again, given that I only saw my teachers and they made it clear they were only doing so because the readings claimed they should, that shouldn't be a surprise. "Welcome to Quicksand! Who might you be?"

"Ah, Syna," I answered, ducking my head. I should be more confident, surely, but this was all a little overwhelming. "I was told to come here?"

"Oh? Wanting to join the Adventurer's Guild?" She waited for some sort of response, so I nodded. "Wonderful! You've come to the right place indeed! Name's Momodi and I own this fine establishment." She gestured to herself, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Glow = good. Or, at least, not as awkward. "As such, I manage the Guild here in Ul'dah and I get to take care of all you green adventurers. Not that I mind. You could say it's my vocation." I hesitantly looked up at her again, mostly through my lashes, and caught her grin. "Good thing,huh? I can't count the number of times a newbie ended up in the middle of nowhere in only their smallclothes wrapped up in business they didn't care for. Assuming they understood, of course."

"Of course." Smile. Nod. What else was I supposed to say? Do? I didn't know how to hold conversations, clearly.

"That said, we've got lots of things on our minds and lots of problems to be dragged into. There's the Amalj'aa, the Garlean Empire…" The who? What was this empire? I'd read of the Allagan Empire, but that fell. "Not to mention more local conflicts. The people drink and make merry, but it's mostly to drown sorrows and to forget worries. Particularly with the Calamity being only five years ago." Calamity? I didn't… Xanthos said something about a catastrophe that killed our parents. Was that it? Ah, I felt so lost. Yay for isolation. "Seriously, the lesser moon cracked open like a giant egg and hatched an abomination intent on turning the realm into an eighth hell!" ...I knew nothing about this, not even from Xanthos. Had we escaped the worst of it? "So much lost in the blink of an eye. 'Twas like the end of the world had come at last." She sighed and shook her head abruptly. "Oh, never you mind that, though. Point I was trying to make is that we need helpers, and adventurers are the best sort, or should be." She smiled and gave me a thumb's up for some reason. "You promise to help and leave Ul'dah a little better than before, and I'll do the paperwork to have you join the Guild. Simple, yes?"

"Yes?" Smile, nod. I felt awkward. And woefully lacking in crucial details of the world. Even more than I suspected. "And yes, I would like to help…"

"Good! With help, we can get people back to workin', spendin', and bickerin' just like the good old days!" Bickering was good? "Just remember. A promise is a promise!" All of a sudden, she held out a pen. I didn't even know where she'd pulled it from. "Need you to sign your name in the register, though, neat as you can. You can write, right?"

"I can." Pretending to be confident, I took the pen from her and signed the book she indicated. There were a lot of names, and for some reason, quite a few had lines through them. I almost asked, but decided it was better I didn't. "Here."

"Syna Belkaia. Well, ain't that a charmin' name!" She smiled warmly again and tucked the book under the counter. "There's still some other paperwork, but that's my thing, not yours, so, wel-"

All at once, there was a loud yell, pleas for mercy, and the sound of someone being beaten. I whirled, startled, and saw two burly fighters kicking a man curled up on the ground while a lalafel wearing a monocle looked on with a sneer. I stepped towards them, intending to help, but Momodi caught my sleeve to stop me. That was when I noticed no one was interfering. In fact, they drank and ate as if nothing was happening at all and only reacted when the two fighters hauled their victim off, and that was just to watch them leave before continuing on with their day.

"Gambler who borrowed money and now can't pay it back," Momodi explained, yet the words might as well have been gibberish for all they made sense to me. She let go of my sleeve and sighed, shaking her head. "He's lucky he didn't get stabbed. Most don't let people get away with missin' a payment." I… I knew the world could be cruel and mad, but that seemed… "Never you mind that, though. You work hard and spend smart, and you won't end up like him. And if you need advice, just come to me. Well, so long as it's not for something like stubbin' your bloody toe!" Momodi kept on talking like nothing at all had happened. I made myself nod, despite feeling sick to my stomach. "Now then…" All of a sudden, she looked me up and down, scrutinizing me closely. I stiffened, wondering if there was something off, something that would tell her that I shouldn't actually be here. Something that told her I was a 'child of misfortune' and should be locked away. "Let me guess. You're a runaway, aren't ya?"

"I… yes?" Going along with what people said seemed to work so far. Might as well keep at it for now. "Is that a problem?"

"Nah, but I'm guessin' you don't have much more than what you're wearin', right?" She grinned up at me, and I nodded hesitantly. I only had what Xanthos managed to pack for me, really. And it wasn't like I knew how to do laundry. "All right, then! Let's get you set up in a room here, and get you some basics!"

"I… don't have much in the way of money either." I knew little about the outside world, but I knew enough to know money was exchanged for items and services. I had no idea how much Brendt had given me either. "So…"

"Relax, this is actually part of my job. I get a nice fat purse from the state specifically for settin' newbie adventurers up." She stepped out from behind the counter and took my hand to tug me along after her to a staircase half-hidden behind a nearby corner. "Let's see… we don't see many Au Ra around, actually I think I've only seen one before you, so I don't think we have anything in particular for them, but we can make due with clothing for Miqo'te. Looks like your tail is in about the same place at least, even if yours is long and spiky. Are those spikes sharp?"

"Not particularly?" Certainly I never hurt myself with the spikes on the end of my tail before, despite the length.

"Oh, good! Didn't want to risk rippin' a hole!" She hopped up the steps, still dragging me along. She had to stay a few steps ahead to keep me from bending down awkwardly. "And… oh, can you sit down for a sec?" I did as she asked, and held still while she poked around my horns. "Ah! There are your ears! Between the hair and horns, I wasn't sure if you had them or not. Well, one's like mine, that is." She beamed up at me, laughing warmly. "Want some earrings? I've a couple of clasps that'll look pretty on you."

Momodi kept chattering all the way up the stairs, and led me down the hallway lined with doors, stopping at one in particular. She pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She said something about it being 'mine' and handed me a key before leaving me to settle, but I didn't quite hear the words. I was too busy studying the room.

I suppose if I compared this room with 'the' room, it was smaller and quainter. A little dustier, certainly, with a smaller bed and dresser. Blankets that weren't as thick and pillows that weren't as soft. Someone else might complain about it, but me? I found it far more comfortable than anything I grew up with, if only for one reason: the window. It was a large window with sunlight streaming through and easy to open for a fresh breeze that made the curtains flutter. The sounds on the wind… oh, I could dance to it! The chattering gossip, the shrieking laughter, the songs… all of it was music to my ears, now that I was out of the mess! The colors as well were no longer overwhelming, but exhilarating! From people's clothes to the wares of merchants, I swore every color under the sun shone amidst the stone.

"Beautiful…" I breathed, unable to keep from smiling. Surely there was a better word, but right now, that was all that came to mind. So, this was the world outside that room… no, a small part of it. There was so much more to see! If I could make sense of it all. The incident with the gambler and the Brass Blades made it all too clear how little I knew of the dangers that lurked within the beauty.

Shaking my head, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I hesitated before locking it. Then unlocked it. Locked it. Unlocked it again. Couldn't help but grin at that sort of control. If there was anything that emphasized that I was free, it was the ability to lock and unlock the door on my own. My choice. Finally, my choice… tempted to jump and dance around in delight and, truthfully, I almost did. I only didn't because another difference in my room caught my attention: a mirror. There was a small mirror on the wall, just large enough to check how one's face looked. But it utterly fascinated me because there hadn't been one in the room. And after escaping, I'd focused solely on putting as much distance between the village and me as I could. So, this was the first time… the first time I'd truly seen my reflection. Made me wonder…

Shakily, I reached into my pack and pulled out one of the books within. Not to read, for once, but for the picture tucked inside. The portrait lovingly sketched of my family… the sole reference I had for what my parents looked like. My only memories of them were always through the door, brief and fleeting visits whenever they could sneak down. Until they stopped all together. Xanthos told me they'd died. That they, along with some others of the village, had burned their very lives to strengthen the barriers around our village and keep us safe. Given what Momodi said about this Calamity, I was almost certain it had been during that. True, some details didn't match up, but I knew enough about magic and aether to know that burning one's life added a great amount of power to whatever was being cast. For both and them and others… yes, what the barriers blunted would have been absolutely catastrophic. What Momodi said fit, even if we had escaped the worst of it...

Shaking my head of such thoughts, I flipped the picture over, where Mother had written a message for me. ' _Remember you are loved, my sweet little Syna.'_ One of the few times my family could sneak something into the room, via one of the books my tutors brought to me. This and a note from Father. Actual words to reinforce the memories. But right now, I had a different idea in mind, so I flipped it back over and used it as a reference to see… to see just what I inherited from my parents. Starting with Mother, since female Au Ra and male Au Ra had such different features usually.

Mother and I had differently shaped horns. Hers curled back, straight and true, while mine faced forward and resembled the fins of a fish. The pattern of her facial scales differed from mine as well; hers did not cover her cheeks as much and left her forehead bare, save for the pattern between her eyebrows. Mine curled across my cheek like a blush, and more covered my forehead in a triangle (or tiara, if I wanted to be fanciful). They were the same color, of course, the white scales of the Raen. Well, mine were a touch darker than hers, but perhaps that was because Father was of the Xaela. I could pretend, at least. Even if it was more likely because I had not seen much sunlight or just the color the artist had used. Though, Xanthos's were also a darker white...

It was both easier and harder to find what Father and I had in common. Male Au Ra had sharper features, and Father's scales were as black as a night with no candles. Yet when I stopped focusing on the scales and features, I saw just what I had inherited from him: my eye color. Like him, my eyes were gold and _unlike_ both Mother and Xanthos, the ring around the iris was not lighter. Instead, it was a thick black ring that only drew more attention to the gold in our eyes, or so I thought. He and I also shared a hair color, a red somewhere between gold and fire. I wondered how long his had been when he died. Mine was fairly long, long enough for me to pull it up into two pigtails and the ends still fell past my shoulders. In the portrait, Father's was clearly past his, longer than both Mother's and Xanthos's, but this was… however old I was. Because I was there too, a pudgy little thing peering out from my brother's arms. This was before the reading, before I was taken into the room. The only portrait of the four of us...

"Hey, I made it," I whispered, shakily tracing my parents' faces. They both smiled so brightly here. I wished I could've seen them in person. "I escaped. I get to see… everything." The good and the bad. The cruelty and the beauty. Everything that life was _about_ … "Ah, I should write this all down!" Xanthos had slipped a blank journal into my pack, specifically for me to record my thoughts.

I hoped, one day, I'd be able to use this as a guide to tell him all sorts of stories. Because then, I'd see him again and give him a proper hug for the first time. Wouldn't that be lovely?

* * *

The next morning, right as the sun began peeking over the horizon, Momodi delivered the promised clothes and ear-clasps. I needed help getting my tail through the hole in the skirt, it was harder than I would've thought to wriggle the spikes through, but we managed and it was the only 'real' difficulty. Not bad, even if I thought I looked weird. I'd always worn traditional Auri dresses back in the room, and the shirt and skirt Momodi provided were much softer in looks and color. Lighter too. I felt like I was wearing feathers or something!

"Well, it'll do for now," Momodi declared once she'd finished adding a couple of ribbons to my pigtails. She stepped back to look me up and down, nodding once. "Yes, it'll do. Respectable enough for a newbie, keep you cool in the Ul'dah sun, and covered enough to keep the sun from scorchin' you."

"That doesn't seem to stop some from wearing clothes that show more skin," I commented, twirling. I loved how the skirt swished about my legs. "I thought I saw some girls dancing in their underwear while looking out the window."

"Oh, that's for a different purpose. They're prostitutes advertising for their brothel." I… oh. Well, then. "Bet I know which ones too, trio of Miqo'te? Black hair, white hair, and silver?" I nodded, a little surprised. "Sweethearts, all three of them. And vicious in a fight. You ever want to learn the best way to rip a man's balls off, talk to them." I… er… "Never you mind that, though. How do you feel? I think the clothes'll do, but what about you? Do you like 'em?"

"Yes!" I adored them! Though I really was distracted by the 'swish, swish'.

"Good. So, now that we have that out of the way." She climbed up onto my bed and held her finger right in front of my face. "Here's your first official 'quest', adventurer! I've some tasks to help you get the know of the place. Complete them first before rarin' off to find your fortune." I nodded, since that seemed to be the thing to do. "First, I want you to go to the Aetheryte Plaza and attune to the aetheryte there. There's smaller ones all around, but the big one lets you Teleport. Assuming you've the aether stores for it, that is. Still, they help make travel a little less of a pain. Sometimes." She made a face; I just nodded again. I'd… look all that up later. "When you're done with that, go visit the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, over on the Steps of Thal. Goods from every corner of Eorzea and beyond appear turn up there everyday. Shouldn't be hard to find yourself a weapon you like." Weapon? Fighting? Well, I… oh dear. Brendt had mentioned danger, but… ah… "Truthfully, you could say almost anything's for sale here in Ul'dah, so long as you got the gil. Don't pay more than you ought, okay, Syna? There's plenty as won't scruple to swindle unsuspectin' foreigners like yourself, 'specially if they think no one's lookin' out for them. And you stand out, being an Au Ra and all."

"So I've heard." Had a sneaking suspicion I'd hear that for quite a while. "So, go to those two places?"

"Yep, and then come back when you're ready so that I'm not worryin' all day. And seriously, make sure you keep your clothes. Unless you meet someone you're willin' to take them off for." She winked at me, with a wide grin that screamed she meant something in particular with the words. Darn if I knew, though. "But you've gotta be willin' to gossip with me about it~!" Yep, definitely missed something. "Oh, but stay away from silver-haired rascals." Smiling and nodding again.

Task and advice given, Momodi led the way out of my room and down the stairs. I followed after locking my door, but kinda regretted it as soon as I made it to the floor below. Why? Well, the Quicksand was filled with bustle and noise just as before, and I was just plain uncomfortable. Not Momodi, of course. The crowd parted for her as she strode through, smiling and waving at the greetings thrown her way, before taking her 'throne' at the counter, ready for business. Which came quick, given the line that soon formed of people wanting their morning drinks. It… cleared enough of a path amidst the crowd that I could skirt the edges and escape through the front door, thank you Blessed Dawnfather. And I even managed to stay out of sight! I think, anyway. Until I made it outside and down the steps, at least.

"Oi, adventurer!" I'd barely hopped from the last step before Wymond called out to me. Today, he leaned against one of the potted trees randomly placed in the middle of the street, but as he had yesterday, he waved me over. He also had that glow again. "What's got ya starin'?"

"Huh? Oh, the golden glow," I answered absently. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I was rewarded with a quizzical tilt of the head, and a raised brow that all gave the impression that Wymond was trying to figure out what sort of stupid I was. "I'm not used to bright places." At least I had a good not-lie to explain it? Sorta? "Hey, where's the aether thing?" And even better, I had a way to switch the subject!

"The… ah, she's giving you that task, eh?" Wymond grinned and gestured for me to follow him. "Come on, then. The plaza is just down the street here. Know the name yet? Emerald Avenue. Marks the backbone of the Steps of Nald."

"Steps of Nald?" I did my best to keep in step with him, though it felt like I had to take three for every one of his! "For the Traders?" I knew a little about the Twelve. Some back at the village swore by them. Others, by the Dawnfather and Duskmother. And there were a few more different pantheons as well. The village had been a weird mesh of people.

"Yep, Nald'thal is the guardian deity of Ul'dah, and much like him, Ul'dah is comprised of two halves, named for the gates." He pointed to the one closest to us, the very one I used just yesterday to enter the city. "The other half of the city is the Steps of Thal. Not quite as straight forward over there as it is here, but you'll want to know it well. _That's_ where the market is." Yes, Momodi had mentioned the same. "And here we are." He turned sharply down some stairs and into a large enclosed space that seemed barely high enough to house the giant floating crystal in the middle. Next to it, people disappeared and reappeared in flashes of light, and no one seemed to think there was anything unusual about it. "This is Ul'dah's aetheryte. Areas of particular importance have these things to ease travel for those with the aether stores to Teleport. Particularly large commercial hubs, like Ul'dah itself, also have aetheryte shards scattered about the nearby area, but the shards will only work with a specific aetheryte and its spread out like a web or net."

"I see," I murmured, nodding. I wondered just how one discovered if they had the proper 'aether stores' or not. "Momodi wanted me to attune to this one."

"Yep, it's a good idea for adventurers to attune to any they pass, since you never know where you'll have to go for a job." Wymond slipped his hands into his front pockets and nodded to the crystal. "To attune, just hold out your hand, palm facing it, and focus on it."

"Oh?" That seemed dubious. But the last thing I'd thought was too easy had worked out well enough, so I did as he said. Almost immediately, the aetheryte sparked and a winding tendril of light stretched from the crystal to my hand. As soon as it touched me, I felt… lighter. Like I was floating, or like all of my mass had been replaced by air. The world itself became hazy and dream-like, as if a veil had been draped over my face. A quiet, but persistent 'hum' filled my head, a noise with no source.

Then there was a flash and all went silent for half of a second. All went still for half of a second. And then the sound of the crowd filtered in. The world sharpened. And all was normal once more.

"So, that was attuning," I whispered, bringing my hand to my chest. It felt a little tingly, but otherwise, fine. The aetheryte itself glowed as if nothing had occurred at all. "Thank you, Wymond." Of course, that was when I remembered what he'd told me about 'information at a price'. "Er…" Tentatively, I glanced up at him. "What do I owe?"

"Ha! You learn quick!" he laughed, throwing his head back with the noise. A couple people frowned at us, but most paid no mind at all. "Let's see… price, price…" He grinned and dramatically whipped out a piece of paper from his pocket. I expected some sort of number to be on it, but instead, there was just a name. "Need you to deliver this to the receptionist at the Pugilist Guild for me."

"The… what?"

"Pugilist Guild. It's just across the street." He pointed for emphasis. All I saw from here were some stairs heading down and what looked to be doors and a counter. And people. Lots of people. "Head there, deliver to the lady at the front desk, and we're square." Er… right then…

Wymond sauntered off, cheerily whistling a tune and clearly having no doubts that I would deliver the paper in question. I stared for a second before sighing and proving him right by crossing the street to the stairs and counter. At first, I tried to hand the paper to the person manning said counter, because that seemed to be something a receptionist would do. Soon as I said 'Pugilist', though, she kindly directed me to the far door, one emblazoned with a fist. For reasons I was sure made sense, if only I could remember what a 'pugilist' _was_. But that didn't matter, because I just had to deliver something. A task made harder by the number of people milling about the immediate area. So many people… felt like I was going to be crushed… and even when I managed to squeeze myself out of the crowd and into the Guild itself, there were just more people. People cheering, people punching, people talking and laughing… wonderful things, of course, but overwhelming at the same time. I didn't want to be a part of such things; I couldn't. No matter where I ran, I would always be the 'child of misfortune'. I just wanted to see, wanted to watch. Wanted to learn. Yet there was no way I could learn when I was surrounded by too many people with the noise threatening to swallow me whole and-

I bumped into someone. Of course I bumped into someone. Why wouldn't I bump into someone? "S-sorry!" I blurted, keeping my head down. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry!"

"Gah, I'm not doing anything indecent, I swear to the gods!" That… that was a strange reply to an apology? "Er… wait, hold on, what was…?" Tentatively, I looked up and found an older Hyur, hair gone white and gray with age, blinking at me in confusion. "Think we got some messages crossed," he mused, chuckling. I managed a little smile. "An Au Ra, huh? Fought one in the bloodsands, once. Fierce as could be, though he was quite a bit taller."

"All male Au Ra are tall and bulky. All female Au Ra are short and dainty," I mumbled, looking down again. It was just part of how Au Ra were, the sharp difference. My lessons said it was because the Dawnfather crafted the first male Au Ra in his image, while the Duskmother made the first female Au Ra in hers. "Bloodsands?"

"The coliseum! Gladiator matches abound, with the sand soaking up the blood of the wounded and fallen." Well, that sounded… um… "Used to rule them as the Holyfist, greatest of the pugilists, but I've since retired to become the guildmaster here." A hand fell on my head, large and warm. "Hey, head up. What brings you to the guild anyway?"

"Um… I was told to deliver this?" I lifted my head as he bade, though I kept my gaze to the floor. "Something about to the receptionist, but…"

"Ah, must be from Wymond." Oh, good. He knew what this was about then. Made me feel better. "Over here, lass." Kindly, he showed me to the back wall where a counter was situated, and to the person there. "Gagaruna, Wymond's info is here." Taking that as my cue, I held out the paper to the person, who took it with a smile and a nod. "He was looking into something for us. If he used a proxy, probably worried someone caught on. He's cautious like that." Er… I hoped that didn't mean I'd become an accomplice for something. "Kind of you to help out." He patted me on the head, and I looked to the side, feeling awkward. And then I stared, because… there were people fighting. And cheering each other on. I'd half-noticed it before but… "Lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Aye, all Guilds are focused on training people in their specialized ways of fighting. And each one is conveniently named after those styles for ease. Thus, in the Pugilist Guild, we teach Pugilism!" He nodded to the fighters and cheerers. "You might've noticed, but we pugilists fight with our fists and feet. The only sort of weapons we wield are more to protect our knuckles than to increase our damage. After all, they'll never do more damage than a blade." He grinned and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, though, when you can land several blows in the time it takes to swing a blade. Pugilism is all about speed and cunning, knowing where to hit and hitting fast to make up for lack of destructive power." He brought one hand up into a fist. "Besides, unlike a blade, you're not quite as likely as to lose your hands and feet! Well, unless one gets cut off, but you have other problems to worry about then."

"Like death by exsanguination?"

"Yep." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. All I could think about was how painful that had to be. "A pugilist's true potential can only be unleashed when stringing together various striking techniques into an endless flurry of blows!" As if to demonstrate, he suddenly, and _quickly_ , punched the air in front of him a few times. I could hear and feel the wind off them! "Different forms, different ways to utilize aether, all delivered without mercy!" Then he punched the air a few more times before his own wheezing stopped him. "You ought to talk more, lass. Give me a chance to catch my breath!"

"Sorry…" What was I supposed to say? I hadn't exactly meant to… though, given what Momodi said about fighting, I guessed it might be a good idea to learn a little? "Um… can I learn?"

"Can you learn? Of course you can!" He grinned at me, and clapped me on the back. Though it stung, and I stumbled, I hesitantly smiled back. "Though, be warned. The path of a pugilist is long and arduous." Though his grin faded for a smile, he regarded me seriously. "It will take training and dedication to pursue it to the heights that separate it from the normal tavern and back-alley brawls or the flailing done for self-defense. You willing to go the distance?"

"I believe so?" ...No, I needed to sound more confident, didn't I? "I won't give up so easily." Better. Maybe.

"Hmm… yes, there's a fighting spirit to your eyes. No doubt about that." There was? "Welcome to the Guild, lass. Let's get your basics. Then you can step just outside the gates to practice until it gets comfortable." Outside the gates? I supposed I did vaguely remember seeing some giant ladybugs and the like.

Master Hamon walked me through a couple of basic stances and had me drill them a few times before sending me on my way to practice on my own time. Though my muscles ached from the unexpected exercise, I couldn't help but leave with a skip in my step. Task one completed, and a bonus one done as well! Or… uh… something like that. Dawnfather, I was glad I didn't say any of that aloud. Regardless, though, it did mean that I needed to find my way to the markets which were… somewhere on the other side of the city, based on what Wymond said. A city I didn't even have a map for, much less knew where I was going… suppose I could just pick a random street? Wait, no, that was the sort of thing that got characters killed in my stories. Best to stick to the large and open roads with a lot of people, even if being around so many made me nervous. Nervous was better than stabbed and left bleeding! Or so I kept telling myself while working up the will to walk.

Then there was the sense of… it felt like a tug. A tug on my very being. A little voice saying 'over here, over here!'. If I closed my eyes, I could almost even picture it, a glow in the distance like a marker on a map. Without thinking about it, I headed in the direction of the 'tug', sensing… no, _knowing_ it was a guide. A beacon to where I needed to go. Which, apparently, was straight through a wall, given that I almost ran straight into one. And then another. Aaaaand then another. Because while it was a beacon, it apparently didn't actually give me _directions_! So, I knew where the thing I wanted was, but not how to get there. That felt like a metaphor for life or something.

Still, it kept _tugging_. Tug, tug, tug. Impossible to ignore. Yet it seemed like no matter where I turned, there was always some sort of barrier between me and the 'beacon'. Walls, stalls, throngs of people too large to be anything but intimidating… it didn't help that because of this, I quickly got turned around and didn't have any idea at all where I was. Save for what appeared to be a dead end in a rather solemn place. Torn between sighing and grumbling, I decided to head up the staircase nearby into one of the buildings to _ask_ where to go, like I should've done in the first place. And then I got distracted. Very distracted. Because there were books everywhere. _Everywhere_. All along the walls in shelves as high as the walls themselves, each shelf crammed filled with books with the most fascinating of titles. As I discovered when I bolted to the nearest shelf and immediately began perusing. Picked one out at random and flipped it open to read, and immediately grinned when I saw it was research into aetherology. Specifically, it was about corrupted crystals and the power potentially contained within…

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Of course, wandering into a random building and yanking books of the shelves was probably an impolite thing to do. I mean; I had no regrets because books, but I could understand why the lalafel lady who stomped towards me was annoyed. Even if it was rather obvious just what I was doing.

"Reading?" I answered, because I wasn't sure how else to answer. I may have committed a terrible social blunder, but that didn't mean I should lie. For one thing, I still had the book in my hand. For another, if there were consequences to suffer, then I had to bear them. That was the price of having _choices_. "I suppose I should've asked first."

"Indeed, some of these tomes are older than Ul'dah itself!" the lady snapped, glaring at me. For a moment. "You…" But then she tilted her head curiously, eyes sharper than anyone I'd ever seen. And considering my life, that truly said something; I felt like she'd cut me down to my soul to study like a bug. "Hmm… perhaps it is fate that guides your steps…" Ha… if anything, fate would have me standing very still and in a pretty little cage. Or rotting in the dirt. "Tell me, what do you know about thaumaturgy?"

"I… believe I've heard it was the mastery of ice, thunder, and fire based magics, focused solely on destruction." That was all I knew, though. My teachers had been very clear that I must _never_ even think about taking up that path. "Why?"

"Well, within these hallowed halls, those arts of devastation are taught." She smiled slowly, and I made myself smile back. "Would you be interested?" Time to nod and go with things. "Yes, there is truly no other answer, is there?" She nodded, apparently pleased. "In that case, let the collective wisdom of our guildmasters guide your descent into the dark abyss." Oh…. kay… "We have five of them, you see. Brothers. Though they all wield supreme authority, it is the eldest who provides a singular voice for the guild, when one is required. Master Coco…" She frowned suddenly, pressing a fist to her cheek. "Cocoby… Cocobygo! I think." What did I jump into because I got baited by books?

Still, there was nothing for it. She pointed me towards the back, and I slipped the book I'd been reading back on the shelf before heading that way. Once there, I noticed four figures (lalafel, based on their size) wearing red cowls scattered around an altar. With no indication of just who was who, I simply approached the closest one, who had their back to me, and called, "pardon me?"

"Bwah!" The robed lalafel threw up their hands in shock and whirled to face me. "Who? What?" they blurted, looking around wildly. Eventually, their gaze stayed on my legs and slowly climbed up to my face. "Oh, Thal's teeth, miss! Did your mother never teach you to not startle a thaumaturge?" Haha, nope. No time for that. "Bah, never mind. What need do you have of me?"

"Ah, brother, I believe this one is seeking an audience with our eldest brother," another robed lalafel answered in my place. Looking between the two, they… er… there had to be some sort of difference, but Dawnfather save me, I couldn't see what it was at all! "There is no other reason for a new face to seek us. It seems our Prelate confused our names again, Cocobygo."

"Oh, Prelate Yayake…" The first one sighed and shook their head. "She can the three hundred and seven verses of the _Funerary Rites for the Virtuous Fallen_ , but the simple task of keeping our names straight seems ever beyond her grasp, doesn't it, Cocobani?" Oh, Dawnfather, why must their names be so similar? It had to be a cultural thing, but goodness, that just made all of this harder! "Did she not just the other day confuse me for Cocobezi?"

"She did, she did, but her encyclopedic knowledge is useful when we hunt for a specific tome," yet another one agreed, this one differentiated only by the fact that they sat on an altar above the others. Were they triplets? "At least, that's what I remind myself. Though, based on the barely muffled snickering, Cocoboha finds it as endlessly entertaining as always."

"Well, of course I do!" a fourth one merrily agreed, no longer bothering to hide their laughter. And again, there was nothing to differentiate them from the rest. This… oh dear Dawnfather, help me. "The constant confusion is always a joy to watch! Ah, but forgive me, miss." They focused on me, smiling brightly with a twinkle in their eye. "I promise I do not laugh at you, nor does my merriment mock your unintended mistake. But it is our eldest, Cocobuki with whom you should speak." Yet another similar name… oh, I was already in over my head… "Ah, brother, come thither! It seems Thal has guided to us a new aspirant." More like Thal knew how to bait people.

"Is that so?" A fifth one stepped up and oh thank you, Dawnfather, he looked different from the rest. Black robes, for one thing, and a bandaged right eye for… some reason. Not my business. If anything, I was glad for the easy identifier. "Hmhmhm… interesting. Aether practically radiates off of her…" the bandaged one murmured, studying me closely. I simply tilted my head since I didn't know what he meant by that. No one had said there was anything unusual about my aether while growing up? "Greetings, child. I am Cocobuki, the eldest, and perhaps the wisest, of the five masters of the Thaumaturge Guild. It is my solemn duty to furnish our would-be initiates with a succinct understanding of our beloved art."

"I see," I mumbled, wondering if I should ask for pen and paper. Though, seriously, not quite what I'd… oh well. It would be an interesting thing to learn and if I was to be an 'adventurer', then having more ways to protect myself would only be a boon. I think. "I know it involves the more destructive magics, and it focuses on ice, fire, and thunder."

"Correct. Out of the three most common magical schools of the modern era, thaumaturgy is the most destructive. To wield our spells is to unleash devastation onto our foes. The least lethal of our abilities is somnolence, but even then, how we unleash it differs from the gentler repose of conjury." Sleep…? That seemed… actually no. Put your opponents to sleep and then send them into eternal slumber. That fit. "Very little of a thaumaturge's power is used to support. Our 'support' is solely through offensive might, and bolstering our own power. In this fashion, a thaumaturge incapacitates and obliterates all who stand against them."

"And what's the price? Besides mana, of course." 'All power has a price.' That was one of the fundamentals drilled into me, before I even learned to talk. So, if he was putting emphasis on the destructive power, then…

"Wise and cautious… both shall serve you well." He nodded, a faint smile creeping onto his face. "Ours is the power of the abyss, and only by facing and conquering threats and trials may you persevere in this art. It is a darkness, a chasm, and one must be willing to plunge into its depths. Death is our art, and thus, death we brush each time we cast our spells. A loss of concentration spells disaster to all, and overconfidence leads one only into the gaping maw of magic." He held eye contact with me, his visible eye sharp and clear. "Are you willing to leap into the abyss?"

"The dark is nothing to fear. Only something to understand." I said the words without thinking, and immediately worried that I was being rude. "I…"

"Hmhmhm… A confident answer." His faint smile grew ever so slightly. "Your name, if you will?"

"Uh… Syna." I bowed my head. "Syna Belkaia."

"Very well, Syna. Follow me, please." He gestured and automatically, I trailed after him, doing my best to keep my steps small to not overtake him. I was small, but not as small as a lalafel! "While we no longer require you to memorize all one hundred and eight volumes of fundamental thaumaturgical principle, there are still a few books which shall illuminate your path as you leap into the dark." Books? He was giving me books? I was okay with being bribed with books.

It turned out that I got more than just books; I even got a little bag to carry them! Though, Master Cocobuki impressed that I should use thaumaturgical energies to 'rip and bend the fabric of reality' to make things easier to carry. A tad confusing, but he promised the method, and explanation, was in the books. No small part of me was eager just to jump right on into them, but I still had my task from Momodi and now that I was suitably distracted from the 'tug' from the beacon, I noticed… I noticed there were others with that yellow glow about them. And the one closest to me looked so distressed that…

"Excuse me!" I called, rushing over. The person turned and frowned slightly when I slid to a stop right in front of them. "Sorry, it's just… do you need help?"

"I… well, yes, I do, actually," they replied after a couple seconds of staring. I guess a weird Au Ra randomly offering to help was… well, weird. "It's… oh, this will sound silly, but it's my cat and…"

Perhaps it was silly. Indeed, when she fully explained, I supposed most might roll their eyes at helping to find a startled cat. But I wanted to help, and their smile when we successfully found their cat shivering under an overturned box made all the effort more than worth it. And so I looked for another glow-er and helped them. And another and another. All of them were 'little things', but they were important to the person who needed the help. A few even insisted on paying me!

Though, not all of the glow-ers were as sweet as the cat person. In fact, one of the people needing help was a very disgruntled lady who had angry words for her husband. Words she put to paper and now wanted delivered. I wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to get involved, but the gold glow hadn't steered me wrong yet, so I smiled and accepted the duty. It finally let me find the Steps of Thal section of Ul'dah, at least! Sorta. It was more that it involved going to the coliseum and that was apparently in the center, or near the center, of the city. Maybe. I'd… have to check a map on that, actually.

"Sorry to trouble," I mumbled, looking down as I found the intended recipient for the note. Their long sigh hinted they knew exactly what would be on it. "I was just… she seemed distressed, so…"

"Don't you worry, because this at least keeps me from having to hear it to my face," the husband 'reassured'. I found nothing reassuring about it, and wondered just why they'd married if they argued so much. "And it's clear your intentions were good, so I thank you for that. Kindness is too rare of a thing in Ul'dah." He smiled and reached up to pat my hand before meandering off, mumbling something about 'harpies' and 'posters'.

As for myself, I awkwardly ducked into some sort of side room to try and avoid people. Of course, there were people in the room, but they were far enough away for me to try and get my bearings. Mostly. I was soon distracted by the muffled screams, yells, and cheers that still somehow managed to echo all around. Coliseum… the bloodsands Master Hamon mentioned. By the sound of the cheers, I assumed they were popular, though I had no idea why…

"Tis because this is the only place where a poor man may win a fortune vast enough to secure a seat on the Syndicate." I had no idea I'd spoken aloud until a woman wearing armor walked over and answered my 'question'. "As our Flame General proved," she continued, with a warm chuckle. I tilted my head curiously, wondering about just who she spoke of. It had to be some sort of title, right? "I remember that glorious day when General Aldynn won his final bout and the Sultana declared him a member of the Syndicate. 'Tis a story many will gladly regale you with, whether you wish it or not. But that is the past and the past needs to stay where it belongs." Then… uh… why bring it up? "I am First Sword Mylla, leader of this guild. You are?"

"Er… Syna," I mumbled, looking down. Another Guild? Really? I didn't even go looking for it! But I supposed it explained why she approached? "Syna Belkaia."

"'Tis a good name. A good, strong name." Well, thank you, Father, for picking my first name and giving me my last? "Are you interested in the blade? 'Tis a simple weapon, though to wield a blade is anything but _simple_."

"From my understanding, any method of battle requires hard work and dedication."

"Too true. To pick up any weapon is to live by it and, should it be your fate, die by it." She leaned forward slightly, studying me far too closely. "You've the walk of a warrior, though your demeanor hints you've little experience in battle." Walk of a… how? Until recently, I'd never truly felt the sun on my skin! These people were weird! "Are you willing to live by the sword?"

"Well… that seems to be what adventuring is about." I had no interest in glory or legacy or fortune. But I'd like to not die. And having more techniques seemed like a good way to do that, so… "Yes, I would like to try." Even as I wondered how I fell into this. I had just come here to deliver a strongly-worded letter!

"Good, then let's get you sized for a sword and shield." A shield? Oh, this was already a good idea. Shields were useful for not dying. ...I think. "A new adventurer, huh? It's been a while since I've been to the Quicksand to chat with Momodi."

"I'll pass on your regards." ...Wait! There were those tasks she gave me! And there was what Master Hamon said about practicing… "Um… could you show me where the markets are after the lesson? And the gates?"

"Gladly." She smiled warmly, and I couldn't help but smile back. She just had that sort of smile. "I usually take the new ones out there myself anyway. With every swing, you gain valuable experience and it is through that and reflection that you find the deficiencies in your technique and eliminate them to become stronger."

So long as I became just strong enough to make some sort of living for myself, I'd be fine. But best to smile and nod still. It worked so far for dealing with all the weirdness.

* * *

"Yes, I did it!" I squealed, clapping my hands in delight. It had taken quite a few readthroughs of the relevant passages, but I finally managed to figure out how to use thaumaturgy to make a 'pocket in space' where I could store things. There was still a limit to how much could be put in, but if I understood correctly, things like 'bulk' and 'weight' didn't matter. Just number. Sort of. "Now, what does it mean here by 'slot'? Does that mean shove them in one and then can put a whole bunch of that same item in the same 'slot' without taking up space?" That's what the words seemed to imply, but surely that couldn't be right, could it? I'd have to ask Master Cocobuki.

"Hey, open your mouth, Syna." Momodi's tone brooked no argument, and I was distracted enough by my studying that I did as she bade without thinking about it. And promptly got something both sour and sweet, and a little chilled, shoved into my mouth. "Studyin' is good and all, but you have to feed your brain when you use it so much," Momodi chided, pointedly setting a bowl of something on my book. It was filled with some sort of fruit, some green and some purple but all the same oval shape. "At least munch on some grapes while you work."

"These are grapes?" I'd read about them, but they didn't grow in the village. "They're good!" I promptly tossed another in my mouth, and hummed in delight. "Thank you!"

"Aw, you keep smilin' and hummin' like that and I just might have to give you all of them!" She grinned at me, and leaned against the counter. After all, though it might have been smarter to study in my room, I'd opted to study down in the Quicksand. It was crowded and loud, but over by Momodi, there was just enough peace for me to simply observe and not feel crushed. "Can't believe you joined all three of the martial guilds, though. Most just pick one."

"Those people probably already know what sort of fighting suits them." Me? Not so much. First Sword Mylla and Master Hamon both claimed I was a natural, but I wasn't so sure. Better to keep my options open.

"Don't overtax yourself." That was all she said, but there was something sad in her eyes. Like she knew someone who had. I wondered how, though. Worked themselves to exhaustion? "So, how mixed up did you get the thaumaturgy guildmasters?"

"They all look the same!" Groaning, I let my head fall onto my book (next to the bowl). Momodi just laughed at my suffering. "Master Cocobuki is different enough, but the other four…"

"Next time you go there to study, pay attention to the facial markings. Each of them has a different one." They did? I'd have to check that. "Of course, they take getting confused for each other in stride. The brothers are sweethearts at heart, no matter how dramatic they sound. Perhaps a bit cowardly as well, but they rise to the occasion when needed."

"Oh?"

"Yep! See, after the moon fell and all, people were rioting in the streets, terrified. Her Grace wished to speak with them, to calm them, but needed assistance. Get their attention and so forth. Asked the thaumaturges, since she was in the hall to pray like the rest of us, but only the five brothers answered her call." She smiled warmly. I wondered why they were praying. ...Then again, when the moon itself apparently falls, praying might be a good idea. "When the old guildmaster was found to be embezzling, she instated the brothers as the guildmasters in his place." She tilted her head suddenly, and nodded to herself. "Hey, Syna, mind doin' me a favor?" Momodi passed me a tray ladened with a teapot and some sort of plain looking pastry. I had no idea where it came from and wondered if she also knew how to make a 'pocket in space'. "Take this to the table in the back? Lady Lilira always wants tea and crumpets when she sneaks in."

"Table in the back?" I picked up the tray with both hands, a little… actually, very nervous. What if I dropped it? "Anything else?"

"Lady Lilira is a lalafel who super loves pink." Momodi winked, smirking like there was some sort of joke to this. Maybe there was. Certainly would explain the sudden request. "She's got a pink scarf wrapped around her head. Probably sitting with her steward. Sweet ol' lalafel with very white hair."

"Pink scarf. White hair. Table in back. Okay." Kiiiiinda hoped there be some convenient 'tug' or 'beacon' or 'glow' like before. But nope, no such luck. Had to do this the hard way, via actually meandering through the crowd and try not to trip. Or get knocked over. Or get alcohol thrown on me. Or, worse, get alcohol thrown onto the tray, tea, and food.

Somehow, I managed. Not sure how, but I did. And it was quieter in the back, calmer. People grouped together for private conversations. Still was hard to find this Lady Lilira, though. She, and her steward, were tucked into the very back corner, at a table you could barely see. Even then, if you weren't looking carefully, you'd miss the lady herself since, thanks to how they were sitting, she was all but hidden by her steward. The two talked quietly amongst themselves, something about 'refugees' and a 'stone's throw', but I couldn't hear more than that. Both were quick to quiet when they noticed me.

"Lady Lilira?" I asked, mostly to confirm. The lady hesitantly nodded, frowning slightly at me, and the steward kept a wary eye. "Sorry to bother, but Momodi asked for me to deliver these." I held out the tray for emphasis, before belatedly realizing I should probably set the things down on the table. Though… uh… who got which cup of tea? "Tea and crumpets."

"She knows me far too well," Lady Lilira murmured. She nodded to her steward, who took the tray from me. Well, that took care of that. "My thanks, miss. Please tell her to put it on the usual tab."

"Of course." Smile, nod, and escape as soon as possible. Dawnfather, that was awkward as hell. Especially since I could feel them both staring at me.

Momodi was busy when I returned, mixing up some sort of innocuous sounding cocktail for a patron, so I sat down and returned to my reading until she was done. "Usual tab?" she asked me, already anticipating the response. I nodded anyway to confirm. "Thanks for that. That patron there always want the same damned cocktail and it's a pain to make. Refuses to wait too."

"'Tis fine," I reassured, since even I knew that was the expected response to this sort of thing. Still, I couldn't help but remember the words I'd overheard… "Momodi, what's the significance of a stone throw?"

"Of a… oh, Stonesthrow." The way she said it implied it to be a name. "It's what they call the refugee camps just outside the walls. You probably saw them when you were out practicin', if not when you arrived."

"The place with tents and the people without shoes?"

"Yeah, there." Momodi handed me another bowl of grapes, which I happily began eating. "What do you know about Ala Mhigo, Syna?" Absolutely nothing. Would it be weird if I said that? "Meh, whatever. Best to give the full thing anyway for context." Oh, yay. Smile, nod, and devour these grapes while listening. "It's another city-state of Eorzea, like Ul'dah. Poor resources led to lots of mercenaries and they took a lot of pride in defending Eorzea from invaders. Well, until they decided to _be_ the invaders and attacked Gridania. The fallout from this Autumn War led to a lot of modern things, like gil being the standard currency, but also made the rest of Eorzea leery of Ala Mhigo. Certainly no one helped when it fell to civil war, or when the Empire took over soon after."

"Civil war?"

"Story for another time. Probably more of a rebellion than a civil war." Momodi shrugged, uncaring. I made a mental note to try and research that and this Autumn War. "Anywho, thanks to that, a lot of people fled south and west. Meaning a lot ended up here. General Aldynn was one such person, but there are many others. Some loiter in Pearl Lane, by Sapphire Avenue. Others live in Stonesthrow or Lost Hope." ...Why was it named that? That was so… "Still others live in Little Ala Mhigo, way out in Southern Thanalan."

"I see." So, forced to flee their homes and then… what? Not able to find a way to survive here? That seemed so… sad, to me. Yet what could I do? I was just one person… "Maybe I'll visit properly tomorrow. See what another pair of hands can do."

"So long as you keep up with your trainin'!" Momodi put her finger in my face again, like she was scolding me. Her eyes were too gentle for that, though. "Adventurers are needed in the realm right now. For both the little and big things. You gotta work for both."

"I will." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, satisfied. "Can I get more grapes? They're really good, and I can eat them while reading." I wanted to get these theories down before I actually cast spells!

Help with the little… work for the big… yeah, maybe I could do that. I hoped I could. But I'd have to do a lot of studying! Best to not shirk!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: ...I am surrounded by enablers, I swear. Well, given how much this game has consumed my life, it felt wrong to not get this going. So, welcome! This story will cover the initial 'A Realm Reborn' content (all of 2.0), with future content getting their own stories so that I'm not stuck with a single behemoth. I'll make mentions of various sidequests, but I'm not going to focus a lot on them, since between the class/jobs and the main story stuff, there's already a lot to focus on. (Exceptions will happen, particularly if there's a running story to them)
> 
> Yes, yes, in game, you can't join a second guild until you're level 10. You also can't mix and match techniques. However, novelization means I get to ignore both! Yay! Or something. (Will state that while all initial classes will appear, not every job will. And there might be points where a job is 'start', but not done to completion. We'll see.) I will also state/clarify that Syna's not from the Ruby Sea. She's from… elsewhere. More details will come up as the story goes on. And yes, I know, an Au Ra's horns are supposed to be their ears. I, however, overthought the whole thing (such as 'would sound not sound different to them due to the horns? Because of the different shapes and all?' and 'how does drilling a hole through a hollow horn for an earring not disrupt things?') and didn't feel like continuing to overthink it into something plausible. So, they have ears for the sake of my sanity. (Look, my willingness to suspend disbelief has some very weird limits, sorry. It won't come up much, I promise)
> 
> I don't think there's anything in-game that specifically mentions the whole 'spatial arsenal' thing, but hey, inventories are a thing, some of the things you lug around are weird, and this lets me play with weapons and classes/jobs some more. Also, nods to gameplay mechanics because I can.
> 
> Also, I'll admit that, since I started fairly recently, I'm not through all the stories and expansions. So, it's entirely possible that I'll get things wrong and I apologize in advance for that?
> 
> Anyway, welcome again, and I hope you enjoy?


End file.
